herofandomcom-20200223-history
Shazam (DC Extended Universe)
Billy Batson, also known as Shazam, is the titular main protagonist of the 2019 film Shazam!, the seventh installment of the DC Extended Universe. He is portrayed by David Kohlsmith and Asher Angel as Billy Batson, and Zachary Levi as Shazam, who also portrayed Chuck Bartowski in the titular series, Fandral in Thor: The Dark World ''and ''Thor: Ragnarok, and voiced Flynn Rider in Tangled. History Beginning Billy Batson is a friendly kid who has escaped from his family. Until they find him a new home, but Billy doesn’t like it a lot, but he gets used to it. One day, he gets attacked by two bullies, he fights with them, but they say he isn’t strong enough to protect his own family. Billy escapes on a train, running away from the bullies. Transformation Billy is on the train, when the lights turn off, and Billy hears a voice: “Billy Batson; I choose you”. Billy comes out of the train, and walks into the wizard's lair. He seems scared, he looks around and the wizard shows up with a line; “Say my name so my powers may flow through you.”. Billy asks what his name is, the wizard replied; “SHAZAM”. Billy laughs, but the wizard screams at him to say it. Then Billy says it and becomes a superhero named Shazam. He goes back home to his adoptive brother Freddy Freeman to reveal his secret. Superhero Training Freddy seems scared, but he believes in who Billy is. and their adoptive sister Darla Dudley also finds out Billy's secret. Next day, Freddy records the first superhero training. Training number one is about super strength. Training number two is about flight. Arguing with Freddy Next day in school, The bullies bully Billy and Freddy again. But Freddy promises them that in the next day, a superhero shall come at lunch. After school, Billy disagrees Freddy’s plan and doesn’t come. Except of that, he gives autographs and plays with his superhero powers. After school, Billy argues with Freddy, who tells him that because of him, he was super bullied by Brett and Burke. Dr. Thaddeus Sivana After Billy finishes arguing with Freddy, Dr. Thaddeus Sivana approaches him, Shazam takes him as a fan, but then Sivana reveals his magic eye and attacks Shazam. Shazam punches him into the nest, Sivana angrily flies into the sky with him, and punches him all the way down. Then Shazam learns how to fly, but Sivana continues the attack. Billy is able to escape, but Sivana attacks his best friend, Freddy. Sivana asks him where he can find Billy’s family, leaving Freddy with no other choice but to tell. Meeting his mother After escaping Sivana, Billy returns to his foster home, badly beaten up, where he is scolded by his foster parents Victor and Rosa Vasquez, as his other foster siblings Mary Bromfield, Eugene Choi, and Pedro Peña figure out his superhero identity. After being scolded by Victor and Rosa, Billy is approached by his siblings who now know his secret. Billy says he's no hero after he put innocent lives in danger and how he got badly beaten by Sivana. As Billy prepares to leave, Eugene and the rest of his siblings reveal they have found out the identities of Billy's parents and that his mother lives nearby in town, having gone by her maiden name which explains why Billy wasn't able to find her. With this information, Billy leaves to go find his mother as his foster parents pursue him. When Billy arrives at the apartment where his mother lives, he is overjoyed to see her as he reveals his identity to her and tries to give her a hug, only for her to stop him as she tries to close her apartment door. Billy tries to apologize for getting separated from her, but his mother stops him. She then reveals that she was at the scene where Billy was found by the police, but decided to let Billy be placed in foster care as she was a teenage single mom struggling to raise him after her parents kicked her out of their home and her husband left her. Billy, shocked and heartbroken at this revelation, gives back the compass his mother won him at the carnival and leaves. Sacrificing his powers That evening, Sivana ambushes the family of Shazam, he calls Shazam to come home. Shazam comes home and sees his family in danger. Then Sivana orders him to give his powers to him, or his family won’t survive. Billy agrees and goes with Sivana to the Rock of Eternity. Sivana summons the Seven Deadly Sins and orders Billy to give his powers. Then his family saves him and attack Sivana. They run out of the rock to the winter carnival. Final Battle Sivana goes after Billy and his family, traps them once again, and orders Billy to give the name of the champion. Then Billy takes Sivana’s staff and attacks him. He tells his family to say the name of the champion. Then they turn into adult superheroes and fight off the Seven Deadly Sins. Sivana and Shazam fight all over the sky. They finish on a rooftop, Shazam begins to say bad things about the last sin, Envy. Then Envy comes out of the eye and Sivana gets knocked off. Envy attacks Shazam, and Shazam says his name to vaporize Envy into mist. Sivana begins to fall from the building, but Shazam grabs him and drags him into the carnival. There he rips off his magic eye and traps the sins in the eye. Sivana gets arrested and Billy’s family becomes remembered as real heroes. Ending Next day, Billy finally feels safe living with his foster family. At school, Shazam arrives and tells the school that Freddy taught him everything about superhero life. He also brings one more friend, Superman. Quotes Gallery Shazam_promotional_image.jpg|Shazam's promotional image, drinking a slushy. Shazam-_Billy_transforms_-_lightning.jpg|Billy transforming into Shazam. Shazam-Store.jpg|Shazam in the store. Shazam-Sivana.jpg|Shazam confronting Sivana. shazam-sivana.jpg 2019.03.24-03.59-boundingintocomics-5c970095d5d59.png shazam-freddy-copertina.jpg|Shazam and Freddy 3101fbcb5d88abaf0191bf33ac0a30b97f523283r1-650-360v2_uhq.jpg film-review-shazam_f46eb848-5911-11e9-a3e2-a2adcdfec8f1.jpg Shazam-Trailer-3-16.jpg image-asset.jpeg|Shazam with his Foster Family Trivia *Jake McDorman, Parker Young, Joshua Sasse, Derek Theler, and John Cena were front runners for the role. *He is similar to Peter Parker aka Spider-Man, Barry Allen aka The Flash, Ray Palmer aka The Atom and Clark Kent aka Superman. Navigation Category:Male Category:Superheroes Category:Kids Category:Movie Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:DC Heroes Category:Speedsters Category:Brutes Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Titular Category:Thieves Category:Empowered Category:Elementals Category:The Chosen One Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:Martial Artists Category:Genius Category:Invulnerable Category:Crime Stoppers Category:Vigilante Category:Magic Category:Siblings Category:Tragic Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Strong-Willed Category:Optimists Category:Anti Hero Category:Warriors Category:Teenagers Category:Successors Category:Athletic Category:Loyal Category:Protectors Category:Mischievous Category:Honorable Category:Provoker Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Loner Heroes Category:Dreaded Category:Merciful Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:One-Man Army Category:Fighter Category:Philanthropists Category:Straight man Category:Control Freaks Category:Bully Slayers Category:Selfless Category:Egomaniacs Category:Heroic Sociopaths Category:Comic Relief Category:Inept Category:Dimwits Category:Archenemy Category:Chaotic Good Category:Remorseful Category:Cowards Category:Arrogant Category:Wrathful Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Collector of Powers Category:Incompetent Category:The Hero Category:Famous Category:Fantasy Heroes